Phone Call
by LostInTheAbyssOfWords
Summary: Dean deals with the aftermath of being in the psych ward, where he was indeed crazy, the best way he can: he calls home.


Phone Call

Summary: Dean deals with the aftermath of being in the psych ward, where he was indeed crazy, the best way he can: he calls home.

Set: anytime after "Sam Interrupted"

Pairing: Bella/Dean oneshot

Genre: hurt/comfort, romance, friendship, AU, OOC

-

"'_Ello_" the voice in the other line answers groggily, voice filled with sleep.

"Blue" he answers back teasingly, his voice slurred.

"_You've been drinking_" it's more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah, a little" he doesn't tell her that he has been drinking for the past four hours.

"_What happened?"_ her voice's still sleepy but concern is showing now.

"I went crazy" the answer is simple but still so complicated.

"_For how long?"_ she's playing shrink now.

"Awhile" he takes another sip of the beer in his hand.

"_Why? How?"_ he imagines she's sitting up now.

"Demon that fed on hysteria" is the simplest way he can put it.

"_Wow! You want to talk about it?"_ the sleep has disappeared from her voice, she wide-awake.

"Not really, Bells" he doesn't want to tell her about the tricks his mind played with him.

"_Ok, so what do you want to talk about?"_

"You, Nathan, that boyfriend of yours?" he almost spits the last part out.

"_We broke-up"_ she doesn't acknowledge the jealousy that clouded his voice.

"Why?" he tries not to let his happiness show.

"_Nathan said he was creepy"_ her voice is almost scolding him.

"Well, good for you. If Nathan didn't like him then that guy wasn't right" he's trying too hard not to sound suspicious.

"_I know you told him you didn't like Patrick"_

"And?" he already knows where this is going.  
_"Nate thinks you're God, for Pete's sake and he will do anything he thinks you want him to do. He's the man of the house 'cause daddy's not here, that's what he tells me Dean"_ he can hear the tears on her voice.

"I'm sorry" is the only thing he can say.

"_It's ok, I didn't like him that much_" and he knows she's lying.

"How are you guys doing?" he changes the topic.

"_We're good, missing you"_ he imagines her chewing on her bottom lip.

"I miss you guys too" he doesn't tell her that he sees them everywhere he goes.

"_Five more months and you can come home"_ Nathan's birthday.

"That's too long" he mutters under his breath.

"_I know, baby"_ she's crying again.

"How's Nate?"

"_He's going through the_ 'there's a monster under my bed' _phase"_ God, he's missing so much.

"You checked?"

"_Of course I checked; there's nothing under his bed but the wrappers of the candy he's not supposed to be eating"_ she's on the defensive.

"Yeah, I know sorry for jumping the gun there" he knows she was a good hunter but that's the problem: she was, she's not. Hasn't been for awhile now.

"_I wont tell you is ok, because is not. It really annoys me that you think I can't protect my own son_." She's pulling rank now; she's there, he's not.

"Our son" he reminds her. Nobody is going to take that away from him.

"_I know that"_ she snaps.

"How's pre-school going?" he changes the topic once again; a fight with Bella is not something he wants right now.

"_Really good, I think he likes a girl_" she's so proud of their son.

"Like father like son" he teases.

"_Don't remind me, please"_ she laughs.

"Hey, what you mean by that"

"_You know what I mean. My baby is going to be a player"_

"Don't sound so horrified, sweetheart."

"_Whatever. He's going to be waking up in like an hour"_

"I want to talk to him"

"_I know you do, baby. So, how are things with Sam going"_ he finds it strange that she doesn't want to know if they have caught Lucifer yet.

"Strained but we're doing ok" what an understatement that is.

"That's good, I guess"

They make idle talk for an hour, just to wait till Nathan wakes up.

"_Momma" _he hears the voice of his son over the phone. _"Nate, guess who's on the phone?" _there's a brief pause before he hears his son shout_. "Daddy!"_ he hears Bella laugh. "Yeah, baby. Say hi to daddy?"

"_Daddy"_ Nate almost asks.

"Who else? I miss you, little man" he confesses to his son.

"_I miss you too daddy. Mommy does too."_ Nathan whispers the last part like is a secret.

"I miss her too."

"_Daddy, mom said you and Uncle Sammy pro'pa'bly wont be here for ma birthdate"_

"We will. We just have to take care of something." Make the world safer for you.

"_Are you fighting the monsters?"_

"Yeah, Nate, I'm fighting the monsters."

"_Nate, say bye to Daddy. We have to get ready for school"_ he wants to tell her that fuck school; he hasn't talk to his son in almost three months. But he doesn't because Bella wants a normal life for Nathan and he promised her he'd respect that.

"_Bye Daddy"_ he can almost hear the tears running that his son's face.

"Bye, little man. Talk to you soon"

_"Love you Daddy"_

"I love you too, Nathan. Put mommy on, please"

"_Dean"_

"Bella, keep him safe" he's almost pleading with her.

"_Always baby. Dean, whatever that demon said to you is not true"_

"Bella…"

_"Dean, dammit, I need you to be safe and you can't be safe if you doubt yourself."_

_"_I love you, sweetheart" so much.

_"I love you, Dean_"

"Bye…"

-

So this is only an oneshot, hope you guys like it. My muse threw that plot bunny at me and I just had to write it. I hope you guys enjoy, please review


End file.
